My skin is blue
by hey-its-TSUNDERE
Summary: A simple Thorki story, starting with their childhood till the first time they feel something more then brotherly love for each other thorki and some other pairings (maybe); yaoi; mpreg; much love
1. Prologue

**My skin is blue**

**Prologue **

„Loki? Are you there?" Thor sneaked through the big door of Loki's room.

Of course he was there. Where else should he go? He was a baby…his baby brother.

The little baby boy was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

Thor tiptoed closer to the crib, careful not to scare the baby.

He came to visit his brother as much as possible. Too bad he wasn't allowed to see his brother very often. His father didn't want Thor to see him, thought he never told Thor the reason. So the stubborn blonde was upset and his curious nature didn't make things better. He loved Loki since he first met him. So even if it was against his father's word, he tried to spend as much time as possible with his beloved brother. He wanted to show him everything, to play with the baby and simply be with him.

"Hey there, brother!" he smiled down at the baby.

The baby opened his eyes slowly, looking up at his older brother.

Confused why he got woken up, he started crying.

"No, no! Don't cry brother, father will hear us." Thor begged.

He took the crying baby and tried to calm him down. Soon the baby stopped crying and snuggled into Thor's arms. Thor let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for waking you brother, but I felt lonely and I wanted to play with you again." Thor apologized and stroked the baby's black hair.

Loki looked up at the grin he knew just too well and smiled at the face he trusted.

"So, nice to see you." Thor smiled and held the baby close.

"Badada" the baby babbled, Thor laughed in amusement.

"Trying to start a conversation there, brother?" he smirked.

"Ba!" The baby cheered.

With Loki in his arms, he peeked through the big door and looked around.

"No one's around…" he smiled to himself and sneaked through the corridors.

The baby babbled and laughed happily in the arms of his brother.

But just as Thor ran around the corner he bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Ouch…what the-"the kid rubbed his head, but went silent as he looked up and realized, who he just bumped into. The silence ended when Loki started crying.

"Thor! What do you think you're doing?!" Odin snapped.

"F-Father, i…"

"I told you not to carry Loki around the house!" Odin had to shout or else Thor wouldn't even hear his father through Loki's cries.

Odin instantly took Loki away from Thor and calmed him down.

"But why father?! I want to play with my brother and show him the outside! Why isn't he allowed to be free?" Thor complained.

"Silence!" Odin shouted and immediately Thor fell silent.

"Not just yet…He's not ready to see Asgard…yet…" Odin mumbled and stroked the baby's head.

Thor stared at his father's hand as it touched Loki's head.

"It's so unfair…" Thor mumbled and walked away, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Someday he'll understand…" Odin said to himself.

Loki looked up at Odin and remained quiet, looking after Thor as the kid disappeared.

"Dadada" Loki hold his arm out in the hope, that his brother come back to take him back.

But he didn't.

That was always something that Thor remembered sometimes. He never knew the reason why Loki wasn't allowed to leave the palace as a child. Loki always seemed to be unhappy in this family…Sometimes it appeared to Thor that Loki was discriminated by his father, since he could think. Thor realized that the first time, when he thought about that time, when Loki wasn't allowed to go outside. But why? Why was he different?

There was one thing he never remembered though, he never even realized over the love he had for that child…

Back then Loki's skin was blue….


	2. Chapter 1

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **So you may notice that in this chapter we jumped through this time.

In this chapter Loki and Thor are teenagers, they're about 16-18 years old. (Loki being the younger one of course)

Also I apologize, if this chapter seems dark and hopeless to you.

I just love this kind of dramas.

…

Loki was reading a book, as Thor stormed into his room.

Loki looked up from his book, a bored look on his face.

"Ever heard of knocking, brother?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"Brother, you've gotta see this!" Thor said in his usually loud voice.

Loki sighed and laid his book down.

"What's so important this time, Thor?" Loki asked unimpressed as he followed his brothers down the hallways.

"Pssh…" Thor hid behind a corner and peeked around it. Loki did the same.

"Do you see that?" Thor whispered. "That woman is making out with one of the guards." Thor whispered to Loki, a slight blush on his face, since it was uncomfortable for him to see other people kissing.

"So? I don't see where the problem is…" Loki shrugged.

"Huh?" Thor looked at Loki, not sure what to think.

"Just let them…" Loki said unimpressed.

"But…" Thor didn't understand how cool his brother could stay at a situation like this. As you looked at Loki, he wondered how soft Lokis lips must feel. Immediately he shook his head to get rid of that thought quickly.

"Well if there's nothing more to discuss, I'll go back to my room then." With that Loki left his brother alone in the corridors.

'What was that just now?' Thor asked himself. These thoughts were forbidden, more than that even. If someone would find that out…

But again he was curious and now that he thought about it, it won't leave his head.

'Shit! What should I do?!' he thought and hit himself on the head. 'It won't leave my head, although I'm not allowed to think things like that…'

Loki just continued to read his book, as the door flung open again.

"What is it, Thor?" he asked annoyed.

Thor closed the door quickly and then walked towards Loki, who didn't even bother to lay the book down.

"I demand you to kiss me!" Thor said in his loud voice.

"Pardon?" Loki looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss me!" Thor repeated.

"What are you talking about, idiot? If you have the urge to kiss someone, then ask an asgardian girl or something…" Loki growled and went back to reading.

Thor sighed and crawled over his brother.

"I. Want. You. To. Kiss. Me." Thor said impatiently.

"But Thor I'm your brother and not even a woman. What are you thinking?" Loki said confused, trying to hide a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I demand you!" Thors face came closer to Lokis, the tips of their noses barely touching.

Loki didn't know how to control himself in the moment…his desire grew bigger inside him.

He always had feelings for his brother and knew it was unforgiveable.

So Loki gave in for a moment, his cheek softly rubbing against Thors and lips barely touching.

He closed his eyes and did it. Yes, he did it! He did the unforgivable. And in the moment, it didn't matter to him, if he was to be punished later.

He melted as Thor kissed back, never could he have imagined that would really happen. To think that Thor was his first kiss, like he always dreamed.

Thor took Lokis face in his hands to pull him even closer. Loki responded by laying his arms around the blondes neck.

Thor pressed Loki into the mattress, deepening the kiss.

Loki was surprised by Thors actions, but didn't really mind what Thor did to him.

"Loki! Thor!" a way to familiar voice filled the room and interrupted their actions.

Shocked and with wide eyes Loki looked to the person standing in the door.

"F-Father…"

Why now? Of all moments it had to be now…

Odin couldn't even find the right words, he was too shocked.

"Y-You're brothers! You're both male!" he finally managed to shout.

"Father i…" Loki couldn't think of anything to say, that would save them both from Odin's anger.

"I wonder how you want to explain that to me, Loki!" Odin said furiously.

Loki looked down in shame.

"I thought so…" Odin sighed.

"Thor, leave the room now." He said without even looking at his sons.

Loki looked up at Thor, his eyes begging him to stay at his side. Thor really wanted to stay with Loki, but it was his father, who demanded it.

Slowly he stood up, Loki looking at him with a hurt look. Thor formed a 'sorry' on his lips, before he stepped back.

'Don't leave me…' he wanted to beg.

Thor turned towards his father. "It wasn't Lokis fault, I-"

"Now!" Odin shouted.

Thor turned around to look at his brother one last time, hoping that Loki could forgive him, before leaving the room.

"No, Thor…" Loki mumbled quietly, he could already feel tears whelming up.

Odin stepped closer.

Loki didn't even dare to look up at him. He was too afraid of what will follow.

"How dare you, Loki! He's your brother! What you did is unforgivable!

Goddamn! You always manage to make me feel ashamed of you!" and with that sentence he took Lokis face and forced him to look up.

"You whore!" he screamed and slapped him on the right cheek. Lokis face fell to the side, tears of shock streaming down his aching cheek. Another slap on the left cheek followed.

"How could you do this do Thor!" he just kept going. The room was filled with Lokis painful moans and the noise of Odins hand, which hit Lokis cheek again and again.

"Don't ever do this again!" he yelled at Loki.

"I-I won't do it! Won't do it again! I'm sorry! Please stop!" Loki managed to scream between the slaps.

Odin stopped and pushed him back on the bed.

"Good…" with that Odin left the room and slammed the door, leaving a crying Loki behind.

Loki rolled onto his stomach, rubbing his aching cheeks he sobbed quietly.

"Damn you…father…" he cried.

"Why? Why is the world so mean to me?! What have I ever done?!" he sobbed loudly.

"I hate it all! I don't want to anymore…"


	3. Chapter 2

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I hope the chapter isn't too unrealistic for you. I just lost control over my thorki feels xD.

Also some situation were hard for me to explain, English is really hard sometimes xp. So be gentle on the mistakes I made.

Have fun!

…

Loki jumped up as he heard something outside.

"Who's there?" he asked with a weak and trembling voice, still terrified from his punishment.

Loki sighed in relief, as he saw his brother climbing through the window, though the relief vanished soon.

"Thor, w-what are you doing here?" Loki stood up and helped his brother come in.

"I wanted to see you…" Thor said smiling. But the smile didn't hold on for long, as he saw Lokis bruised face.

"What did he do to you?" Thor asked shocked. Never had he thought, his father would go this far.

Loki just shook his head, turning away from his brother.

"Don't you worry…it's not your problem…" he said quietly.

"Loki…" Thor laid his arms around his brother, holding him tight.

"I should have stayed…" Thor said to himself, while stroking Lokis hair.

Loki turned around to face his brother.

"You should go! If father comes in again…" Loki didn't want to think about what will happen any further.

"But I want to stay with you." Thor said stubbornly.

"Y-You can't." Loki said worried. He never wanted to go through this hell again.

"Loki…don't cry…" Thor said sadly.

Loki didn't even notice that he was crying. He wiped his silent tears away quickly.

"Idiot…" he mumbled. After he calmed down, he looked Thor in the eyes.

"Please go now! I'm sure father will notice." Loki was really afraid that his father would punish him again.

"Even if he does, I'll protect you, I swear." Thor promised.

"Thor…" Loki couldn't help but let the tears flow again.

To know that the person he always looked up to would be there for him. The only person, who understood and liked him the way he was.

The only one, who really loved him, on this goddamn planet.

Loki sat down on the bed, wiping his eyes.

Thor sat down beside him, stroking the others cheeks carefully.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have left. But from now on, I'll always protect you, brother…" Thor gently stroked through Lokis hair.

"Why me? I'm sure you could have every beautiful asgardian woman, if you wanted her." he asked, while looking to the ground.

"You always were special to me. You're intelligent, you only open up with me and you're…beautiful. I love your real side." Thor smiled bride at his brother. "Never could an asgardian woman take your place."

Loki blushed madly and was jealous. Jealous how easily Thor could talk about his feelings.

"Will you stay with me this night?" Loki asked after a while.

"Sure…" Thor said, blushing a bit.

Loki smiled in relief. Now he did feel much safer.

Within Thors strong arms, he wasn't afraid anymore.

The best he could do is to enjoy the moment, who knew how long this would last.

He snuggled into the sheets of his bed, buried tightly in Thors arms.

"I'll make sure, that father won't harm you again…" Thor whispered against Lokis forehead, before kissing it gently.

"You know...you can't stop him. When he sees us again, he won't hesitate to kill me…" Loki said cold.

"L-Loki! You're his son and my brother, he won't kill you…" Thor said shocked about Lokis words. Loki sighed.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Loki stopped as he saw the look on Thors face.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry...I'm just…" Loki apologized, though he didn't mean it.

Before Loki could say more, Thor shut him with a deep kiss.

It took a while, before Loki realized what happened. Remembering the punishment of his father, he tried to free himself from Thors grip. But Thor wouldn't let him go, so Loki kissed back after giving up.

Thor stroked through Lokis cheek gently, trying to make him comfortable and to calm his brother.

Loki broke the kiss.

"I'm afraid…" he could never admit this to anyone else than his beloved brother and never had he thought he could say this out loud.

Thor also was very surprised, but then smiled gently.

"You don't need to be…I'm here…" Thor held Loki close.

Loki asked himself for how long this would last, in the moment he could do nothing but believe in Thors words.

"Sleep now, dear." Thor whispered, before covering Loki with a blanket.

With Thor by his side, it didn't take Loki very long to fall asleep.

"Brother, wake up."

Loki opened his eyes slowly, looking at his totally awake brother.

"What is it Thor?" he yawned and looked around. From the light in his room, Loki could tell, that it was near dawn.

"I have an idea!" Thor said excited.

"What are you talking about? It's too early for this…Why are you awake anyway?" Loki mumbled, still tired.

"We should go away." Thor said, ignoring his brother's words.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

"We'll go away for a while. Live somewhere, till our father will forget…" Thor explained.

"Giving up your life as the future king of Asgard? In the beautiful palace? And you think father would just forget our actions? Thor, that's not a very good idea. You can't just leave because I'm afraid." Loki complained. Thor looked down.

"Besides where should we go to? I'm sure Father will find us anyway, and if he does…" Loki fell didn't finish the sentence and fell silent. He felt so selfish right now.

"I would know some places we could go to. Loki, I want to be together with you, without you fearing anything. And if it means to leave Asgard, I will do it." Thor forced Loki to look him in the eyes.

Loki couldn't believe in his brother's words. Why was he so important for his brother? Why him?

"Do you mean what you're saying brother?" Loki asked him.

"Of course I do. I love you, Loki…" Thor confessed.

Lokis eyes widened. I love you? How could he say such things to him? His own brother…

Of course Loki felt the same for Thor, but it all seemed so unreal. Why would Thor say something like this all of the sudden?

Just some days ago, everything was normal, Thor being the arrogant big brother he always was…and Loki being the annoying little brother, everyone hated.

For Thor throwing these 3 words around this easily, as they were said in every random situation, seemed so unrealistic.

It felt like one of those dreams, Loki had in the last weeks. Too good to be true…

"Loki?" Thors voice brought Loki back to the current situation.

"I…I love you too…


	4. Chapter 3

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Warning: starting of smut :3 (already)

I just couldn't resist and this was the perfect scene, this is what I was craving to write.

I need professional help…Still-

Have fun!

…

They left at dawn.

Using the fact, that everybody in the palace was deep asleep, they took their horses and headed for the forest.

"So…" Loki was the first to break the silence after a long ride.

"Where are you planning on going to?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" Thor confessed ashamed.

"You don't have a plan…That was to be expected from you…" Loki sighed. Thor looked to the ground in shame.

"But don't worry, I thought this through, well knowing this would happen." Loki said proudly, which made Thor grin.

"You're the best, brother…" Thor smiled.

Soon they arrived deep and hidden in the forest.

"So where are we going?" Thor asked his brother, after they made themselves comfortable in the grass. Loki took his bag and brought out a map.

"You really are prepared for this…" Thor chuckled.

"There are many places I and only I know…" Loki mumbled as he looked through the map.

Thor was impressed, his brother always managed to surprise him.

"So we're here…" Loki said, while pointing on the map. Thor followed Lokis gaze, carefully listening to what Loki said.

"We could go here, there or there…" Loki said while pointing at three different places.

"Hmm…it's up to you brother." Thor said.

"Well, it will take us a while to get there anyway. Let's stay here over the night and rest." Loki suggested.

Thor just nodded and laid back. Loki looked at him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked. Thor grinned.

"Come here." Thor said, while holding his arms out to Loki.

Loki hesitated, his cheeks turning a bit pink, before laying into Thors arms.

"Isn't this much better?" Thor chuckled. Loki gave a growl as answer, but his smile told Thor otherwise.

Loki enjoyed being so near to his brother. He was so warm and soft.

Loki could lay here with his beloved brother forever and just forget the world around them. Too bad it was still forbidden.

He looked up at Thor, smiling gently.

The noises of the trees, which moved silently in the wind, were so calming.

It didn't take Loki very long to fall asleep, since he got woken up so early that day.

Thor stroked his hair, enjoying the others presence and the peaceful look on Lokis face.

Loki woke up as he felt his body temperature drop.

It was getting quite cold, as night approached.

"What's wrong, brother? Are you cold?" Thor asked worried, as he noticed that his brother was trembling.

"Aren't you cold at all?" Loki asked back.

"Not at all." He grinned.

Loki wondered how cold it should be to make Thor get cold.

Thor pulled Loki even closer to make him feel a bit warmer.

"Is it better now?" Thor asked.

"A bit…thank you…" Loki said and cuddled into Thors embrace.

"You're still trembling though…" Thor said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" Loki assured his worrying brother.

"I don't believe you." Thor knew too well about his brother's relationship with lies and when it came to lying to Thor, Loki wasn't convincing at all.

"Even if, what are you planning on doing?" Loki growled.

Thor thought about what he could do…and then it came to his mind.

A huge blush was appearing on Thors face, his body heating up.

Loki looked at Thors face in confusion, as he felt his brother's body heating up a bit.

"How did you do that?" Loki asked impressed.

"I…uh…" Thor felt uncomfortable with these thoughts running through his head and his brother lying on his body. His hormones were starting to play crazy.

"What's wrong brother?" Loki asked, as he realized how uncomfortable his brother was.

Thor looked away ashamed.

Damn what to say? Thor thought.

He tried to get the thoughts out of his head without success.

"Look at me, Thor." Loki said worried and forced Thor to look him in the eye, which only made things worse.

Thor lost control of his actions.

He bowed forward and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him closer.

"Thor, what are you-"Loki couldn't even finish his question, before Thor smashed his lips against Lokis.

Loki was surprised at first, but kissed back shyly.

It wasn't enough for Thor, he needed so much more.

He licked along Lokis lips and parted them.

Loki blushed at the feeling of Thors tongue rubbing against his own.

"Mnh…T-Thor…" Loki pulled away, looking his older brother in the eyes, which were covered in lust.

Loki never saw Thor like this, he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Loki…" Thor stroked Lokis cheeks gently, letting his hands wander over his chin and neck.

"W-What are you doing?" Loki asked nervously.

"Just enjoying your presence…" Thor mumbled, as he continued to let his hands wander over Lokis armored chest.

Loki blushed madly, not sure if he should stop his brother.

Soon Thor started to remove the armor, the cold air made Loki shiver.

"I'm cold, Thor…" Loki trembled.

"Soon…" Thor mumbled, concentrating on removing Loki's clothes.

Loki flinched a bit, but it didn't stop his older brother from exposing Loki's pale chest.

Loki looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the current situation. But he knew his brother was stronger than him and he couldn't stop him, if he wanted.

Thor let his hand wander over his bare chest, making Loki squeak.

"Don't…" Loki said.

Thor soon removed the rest of Loki's clothing, as he was done staring at Loki's chest.

"No, please Thor." Loki tried to make his brother stop. Thor just stared at Loki's pale body.

Loki blushed madly and tried to cover himself.

"You're so beautiful, Loki…don't hide from me." he whispered. Loki looked unsure, still uncomfortable and flushed red. What to do?

"T-This is the first time, someone sees me like this…" he admitted, but didn't take his hands off his body.

Thor shifted closer and stroked his cheek.

"Shh…I promise to be gentle…" Thor whispered, as he tried to comfort his brother.

Loki didn't know what to say. Was he ready for this? If not now, when was the time? What was wrong and right?

The only thing he knew was if he's going to do it, then he wanted it to be with Thor…

"O-okay…" he said after a while and let Thor take his hands away.

"Loki…" Thor pulled Loki close and started to kiss his neck. This new feeling and the heat that rose in Lokis body, made him make quiet noises.

"T-Thor…" Loki held Thor close.

His eyes closed, as he enjoyed every kiss he placed on the younger boy's neck.

Thor used all the self-control and patience he had to make this as much enjoyable for his brother.

"Yes, Thor…" Loki whispered. He craved for more, as his body got warmer. More…


	5. Chapter 4

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Smut, Smut, Smut!

Never have I written a whole chapter just about that!

Thorki feels, what have you done to me?!

(Sorry if it gets boring, I'm really not that good at writing smut, nya…)

Have fun :3

* * *

"Yes, Thor…" Loki whispered. He craved for more, as his body got warmer. More…

Thor took this as an okay to go further. So he started to trail kisses along Loki's chest, looking up to see Loki's expression.

Loki had his eyes closed and panted, his mouth open a bit. His cheeks started to flush as he looked Thor in the eyes.

As Thor moved down, Loki shivered, but not from the cold.

"Thor, ah…wait." Loki said between pants.

Thor stopped immediately, looking up at Loki with a worried look.

"What is it? Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

Loki nodded, his cheeks getting redder in embarrassment.

"It's just…y-you're…You're still fully dressed…" Loki said embarrassed. It was very uncomfortable for him, to lie completely naked in front of him, while he was fully dressed.

"Oh…" Thor chuckled, which made Loki even more embarrassed.

Thor granted Loki's wish and removed his armor first.

Loki watched his every move, his eyes stuck on his well build chest. Thor noticed Loki's gaze and grinned.

"Like what you see?" Thor chuckled. Loki looked away shyly, too embarrassed to admit, how amazing and handsome Thor looked.

"No need to be shy…" Thor said gently and made Loki look back at him again.

"Take everything off." Loki pouted, his cheeks still bright red.

Thor laughed, but did as he was told.

So now they were both naked, Thor being on top, but no one made a move.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Thor smirked. He wanted to hear Loki beg for Thor's touch.

"Touch me…" Loki moaned, which was music to Thor's ears.

Thor leaned down to kiss Loki's lips first. Loki kissed back shyly, his own hands tracing over Thor's muscles.

Thor broke the kiss and moved to his neck, wandering down his chest and stomach, till finally reaching Loki's crotch.

Loki's was panting by now, Thor stopped there to look at the look on Loki's face, waiting for him to beg.

Loki looked at him desperately wanting Thor to touch him.

"Please Thor…" he whimpered, as Thor's lips were only inches away from his member, so that he could feel his breath.

That was all Thor wanted to hear.

Not taking his eyes off Loki's expression, he leaned forward and started to lick along Loki's member.

Loki bit his lip to keep his moans down, he didn't want to give Thor what he wanted just yet.

"Don't hold back…" Thor mumbled, as he noticed.

Loki couldn't hold it back any longer anyway, as Thor took the tip in his mouth and started sucking.

"Ah Thor!" he moaned and gripped Thor's head.

Thor took as much as he could in his mouth, pumping the parts that didn't fit.

Loki moaned uncontrolled by now.

"Thor, ah…stop." Loki pulled Thor's head away, after Thor fastened up.

"D-Did I hurt you?" Thor asked, but Loki shook his head.

"Want you inside…" he mumbled, his cheeks heating up.

Thor blushed, but nodded.

Thor held his fingers out to Loki, who nodded and took them in his mouth, sucking them slowly.

Thor watched carefully, getting more and more desperate.

He slowly pulled his fingers away, when they were wet enough.

Loki spread his legs a bit wider, he slowly got used to lying naked in front of Thor.

Thor gently massaged his tight entrance, pushing one finger in as gently as possible.

Loki hissed at this new feeling of pain and pleasure. Thor instantly stopped and looked at Loki, who had his eyes shut.

"Should I stop?" Thor asked, but Loki shook his head.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled and tried to adjust.

Thor looked at him for a moment, not sure if to continue, but Loki assured him he was fine, so he started to move the finger slowly.

Loki bit his lip and let the feeling wash over him.

Thor, as gentle as he tried to be, was getting desperate, but he wanted their first time to be special, so he did everything to make Loki feel comfortable.

So he searched for that point that would make Loki beg for Thor to be inside him.

He put another finger in and thrusted his finger as deep as he could, assuring Loki that he'll scream in pleasure soon.

Loki trusted his older brother and moving his hips against Thor's fingers.

Soon Loki was digging his nails in Thor's shoulders and clenching around Thor's fingers.

"Oh God, Thor!" he screamed, as Thor hit the point he was looking for.

Thor tried to remember that point and thrusted a few more times, before siccoring.

Then he pulled his fingers out, not sure, how long he could bear not being inside of Loki.

He lined up Loki's entrance, bowing over Loki and looking him deep in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, already eager to push in.

"Wait!" Loki stopped Thor.

"What is it?" Thor asked impatient, his erection already getting painful.

Loki switched their positions, holding Thor's hands tight, so he couldn't fight back.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked surprised.

"I…I want to take the lead…" Loki said shyly.

Thor stared at Loki for a few moments, before nodding and laying his hands on the others hips, as Loki let go of Thor's hand.

Loki carefully lowered himself, shivering and moaning, as he slowly sank on Thor's member.

Thor threw his head back and groaned, as he was fully buried inside of Loki.

Loki bit his lip, trembling like crazy as he looked at Thor.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, gently stroking Loki's hips.

It took some moments for Loki to adjust, but then he nodded.

Thor helped Loki get up, by leading his hips and pressed him down gently.

Loki hissed, at the new feeling, and started breathing heavy. Now the cold was totally forgotten, he felt so damn hot.

Thor couldn't keep his own hips from moving and thrusted gently into him.

"Ah hah, Thor…" Loki moaned between pants, as he was starting to feel good.

Loki tried desperately to get Thor as deep as he could, trying to find that point that made him scream.

Thor also moved his hips up, pressing Loki down hard.

Finally Loki was shouting Thor's name, as he moaned uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes! Right there!" He screamed.

Thor smirked and moved faster, leading Loki's hips fully, as he wasn't able to move anymore, too caught in his pleasure.

Just moments later, Loki hit his climax, screaming Thor's name as he came.

Thor followed just seconds later, coming deep inside of Loki.

Loki collapsed on Thor's chest. Both were gasping for air.

Thor stroked through Loki's hair and held him close. They both fell asleep in that position.

The coldness wasn't a problem anymore…

In fact, it was starting to get bright, as the sun came out…


	6. Chapter 5

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 5**

A/N: This chapter contents some Odin-hate, some drama...just random stuff for a fanfiction

Some situations were hard to describe, I hope you can understand them ^^;

Enjoy!

* * *

Loki yawned, as the bright sun woke him up. He looked up at Thor, who was still sleeping peacefully.

He smiled gently and admired Thor's sleeping form.

He stroked through the blonde hair, he always adored so much and kissed his lips gently.

"Wake up…" he whispered against Thor's lips.

Thor opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry first.

He needed a moment to make out what was happening.

"Good morning…" Loki said happily, still lying on top of the god. Thor smiled sleepy.

"Good morning." He yawned happily.

"We should get going…It's late…" Loki mumbled, kissing Thor again, before getting up.

He gathered his clothes and dressed.

Thor watched him, before getting dressed as well.

"So where should we go now?" Thor asked.

Loki thought for a moment, before going to his horse.

"Just follow me…" he said, before climbing onto his horse.

Thor did the same, and followed as he was told.

Loki knew so many paths to hidden places, Thor had never heard of.

Loki's intelligence was something Thor always admired about his brother.

* * *

"Do you need a break?" Thor asked.

They were on escape for a couple of weeks now.

Going from place to place, they left after a few days since nothing really could have been save.

Loki was sure, that their father would do anything to get Thor back and that made him nervous.

Loki was pale, paler than Thor had ever seen him.

"No…I-I'm alright…Just tired…" he mumbled.

"Are you sure? You really don't look good…" Thor stopped and got off from his horse.

He walked towards Loki's horse and lifted him off the animal, Loki didn't even fight it.

He carried Loki to a safer place and sat down with him, stroking his hair back.

Loki was sweating and he looked away.

"Don't look at me…I am sure I look awful." He breathed.

"You always look beautiful…" he assured.

"Can I help you? What's wrong?" he asked, he felt so useless.

"I will be fine in a few moments…no problem…" He sat up and bowed forward, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Don't look at me!" he said loudly, but it was too late. He threw up on the ground.

Thor crawled forward to pat the others back and held his hair back.

Loki was trembling violently.

"Loki, are you okay?" Thor asked, as Loki laid back in the grass, trying to put himself together.

"Y-Yes…I guess I just ate something I shouldn't have…Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…" he mumbled.

"Are you sure? You don't look very healthy…" Thor said worried.

"Thor, I'm fine…"

* * *

Of course they returned.

They were back to Asgard, days later.

"Where's Loki? You always used to take him with us, when we went hunting." Sif said, as the rode through the woods.

"He didn't feel good...It's better for him to stay in bed for the day." Thor explained.

Of course his friends didn't know the reason, why Thor and Loki were gone for weeks.

Nobody was allowed to find out what really happened between those two.

It was an unspoken rule of the king.

So everyone assumed the brothers were on a hunting trip or something like that.

Odin hadn't seen Loki one time after they got home.

He knew what they both felt and that their escape only made their feelings stronger.

He didn't want to look at Loki anymore, didn't want to know anything about him anymore.

The most thing he wanted was to throw that brat out, if Thor wouldn't have forbidden his father to do anything bad to Loki. And of course there was Frigga, who wouldn't let Loki out of her eyes, she loved him so much. A bit too much for Odin's taste.

Loki was lying in his bed, as he tried to get some sleep.

This morning again he felt terribly sick…he didn't have a clue on what was wrong with him.

"Damn it…" he breathed.

It was getting hot again and he could hear this, by now familiar, growling of his stomach.

He stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Sweating he held himself up at the wall. He breathed heavy after emptying his stomach.

From where he stood he could see his own reflection in the big glass wall of his room.

He looked pale, weak, pathetic…

He stumbled closer to look at the reflection.

"What's wrong with me?" he breathed as he stared at himself.

He walked towards the bed, but turned around to look at his reflection again.

He mumbled quiet soft words and a light glowing surrounded himself.

His eyes widened and he stumbled a few steps back from what he saw.

His reflection's skin turned blue, green eyes changed to piercing red ones…

What he saw in the glass was a Jotun!

"No…" he breathed.

No! No! No!

This couldn't be for real. The spell must have gone wrong!

He just wanted to know what's wrong with him and now that blue thing, which was his own reflection, was standing there.

Besides the shock, Loki saw something else…

There was something…glowing? Right there, where his belly should be.

Loki took a shakily step forward, eyeing his reflection closely.

He touched his belly carefully, not looking away from the glass.

'This can't be…' Loki thought.

There was something living inside his stomach.

His mind couldn't bear all this thoughts running through his head.

'What's this thing inside me?!' What's wrong with me?!' 'I am a monster!' 'Why?! What did Odin do to me?!' 'Thor isn't my real brother?!"

This were only some thoughts that were running through his head.

And then his mind wandered to Thor.

'What if he found out?'

He panicked, afraid of what Thor's reaction would be, when he revealed his real form. He knew how much Thor hated the Frost Giants.

'What about this thing in my stomach?' the next thing that would ruin his life.

Tears came to his eyes as his situation seemed hopeless.

In the heat of the moment, he couldn't think clear anymore, everything went so quick without control.

In the other moment he held a knife in his hands, which was held at his stomach.

Heavy breathing and totally out of control, he looked up, as the knife came closer to his stomach.

He closed his eyes, ready to do everything to hide his real form.

* * *

Just as Thor got back from his trip, there was a strange feeling…Something with…Loki!

He didn't know what it was, but he was sure something was wrong with his brother.

It was like electrical shock of his senses, telling him there was something wrong.

He didn't hesitate and headed straight to Loki's room, running fast.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he pushed the door to Loki's room open.

Loki gasped and turned around, the knife barely touching his stomach, his hand was shaking.

Thor's eyes widened as he saw the sharp subject, he didn't hesitate and ran towards Loki, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Whatever happened, calm down and think!" Thor said with a shakily voice.

Loki breathed heavy, tears coming into his eyes.

"Let go of me, Thor! You have no idea…" Loki sobbed.

"First calm down!" he said stubbornly, pulling Loki even closer.

"Don't…" Loki stopped, the hand with the knife shaking violently, as tears fell down Loki's cheeks.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure we can fix it…" Thor whispered, feeling Loki's get weak against his own.

Loki couldn't hold it back anymore, he let the knife fall and dropped to his knees.

Thor, who was still holding Loki in a firm grip, got down to his knees too, not letting go of Loki.

"Everything will be alright…" he whispered, gently stroking his hair.


	7. Chapter 6

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Warning! Too much fluff, you probably won't be able to handle it -;

And I'm really bad at describing situations like that

This time much interior Monolog (at least for my taste)

So enough self-pity!

Have fun!

* * *

„Whatever it is, everything will be alright…So calm down…" Thor whispered, holding the younger close in a firm hug.

"Y-You don't understand…" Loki kept sobbing.

"Shhh…" Thor stroked over Loki's back, as he tried to comfort his brother.

"Promise me, you'll never do this again…no matter what happened. Can you promise me that?" Thor looked his brother in the eyes.

Loki looked down, he wasn't able to look at Thor just yet.

"Promise me, Loki!" Thor said loudly.

"I-I promise…" Loki breathed, but it was loud enough for Thor to hear.

Thor stroked Loki's cheeks gently, wiping the tears away.

"So will you tell me, what happened?" Thor asked in a careful tone.

Loki looked up, a frightened look on his face.

"Only if you promise me that you stay calm…" Loki said in a trembling voice.

Thor nodded, grabbing both of Loki's hands and holding them gently.

"I think I'm…I saw…there is a possibility that…" Loki tried to find the right words and was afraid of how Thor might react.

"You can tell me, Loki…Nothing will change my feelings for you…" Thor promised.

"I think I'm carrying your child." Loki said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut, not ready to see Thor's face.

Thor sat there, his eyes wide, as he looked at Loki. What did he just say?

"Loki? Do you have a fever? Did you hit your head?" Thor asked confused and laid a hand on Loki's forehead.

Loki looked up at Thor, horrified what Thor said.

"You don't believe me?! I'm kneeling before you, crying my eyes out! And you make fun of me?!" he shouted. "How can you?" He whispered hurt.

"L-Loki…I didn't mean to make fun of you, it's just that you are...male." Thor tried to say this as careful as possible.

"Don't you think I know that?! You oaf…" Loki turned away.

Thor didn't really get what just happened. So he tried to just believe what Loki said there. That would be the best thing, before Loki would freak out again.

"But how do you know, that you're…you know." Thor asked after a while of thinking.

Loki sobbed quietly, before turning his head to face the window.

Thor followed Loki's gaze to see what Loki looked at.

Thor's face went downwards, his eyes went wide, as he saw the blue skin on Loki's reflection.

"Loki, get back quickly! Did the Jotun hurt you?!" Thor didn't get, that this was Loki he saw in the window. He jumped up, protectively wrapping an arm around Loki as he glared at the Jotun.

Loki's eyes widened and filled with tears again.

"Thor, stop! That's me!" Loki screamed and struggled to get out of Thor's grip.

"W-what? Loki, what kind of sick joke is that?" Thor demanded.

"It's neither a joke nor a trick. It's a reflection of my true self…" Loki mumbled ashamed and stepped back, not daring to look at his shocked 'brother'.

"L-Loki…But how?" Thor looked between Loki and the reflection in the glass. "This can't be true…"

Loki went towards the glass with shaking legs, and didn't even bother to look Thor in the eyes, as he walked past him.

He touched the glass gently, stroking over it.

"It's true…I am a Jotun…and Odin knew it the whole time…" He looked up to meet Thor's gaze.

"B-But what does it have to do with-"Thor asked after the shock was gone for now.

"Have you ever heard of a female Jotun, Thor?" Loki interrupted, knowing Thor's thoughts well enough.

Thor wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to argue.

"No…" he said after a while.

"Exactly…" Loki mumbled, looking at the reflection's belly. "There are no female Jotuns…"

Thor slowly understood and got down to his knees, not knowing how to react.

Loki carefully walked towards Thor and knelt beside him.

"Do you hate me, Thor? Now that you know that I'm not your brother and that my true form is the one of a Jotun, your worst enemy. Do you still love me?" Loki asked weak.

Thor looked him in the eyes.

"You're indeed one of them…" he mumbled.

"So you are disgusted of my true form…" Loki breathed.

Thor had to think about Loki's words.

He still couldn't believe it. Since their childhood, they spent each minute together. Playing together, fighting together, hunting together…Then they even shared kisses and lay together…

Did his form change anything about his feelings? He looked deep into Loki's eyes.

"No! Loki I love you, I always loved you and I will always love you…" he confessed, after eyeing Loki.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked hopefully.

Instead of giving him an answer, Thor pulled Loki close and kissed him deeply.

Loki just let Thor kiss him, but not sure if he should kiss back.

Thor separated soon, stroking Loki's cheeks gently.

"You have to see it this way. There is nothing weird about our love, since we aren't exactly brothers. No one has the right to say, that this love is forbidden, right?" Thor said to calm Loki and himself.

"Thor…what will happen now? You know I can't stay here, because I'm carrying your child…" Loki whispered.

Thor had forgotten about the fact, that Loki was pregnant with his child after the shock of finding out, that Loki was a Jotun.

"I…" that's right. Thor had no idea about what they could do.

Odin sure wouldn't let a half Jotun, half Asgardian child live in a palace. He would never accept that child.

But there was one thing he knew…He won't let Loki kill the baby just like he wanted before, that's for sure! It was their child after all.

But when Odin found out, he will not hesitate to kill both, Loki and the baby, Thor was sure of that.

"I will think of something. I'll take you and the baby to a safe place…" Thor took Loki's hands in his own, to prove that he meant what he was saying.

"Oh Thor…" Loki didn't care of how bad his situation was. He felt loved, more than ever in his life.

He hid his face in Thor's chest, afraid to cry again and in embarrassment.

Thor smiled and held him close.

He still couldn't quite believe that he was getting a baby, a mixture between him and his beloved.

Carefully he moved one hand to stroke over Loki's belly.

Loki blushed, but at the same time, he felt so happy and had the feeling, his fate finally meant something good for him.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay soon." Thor whispered.

"I love you…" Loki mumbled.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know…" Thor said smiling.

Loki cuddled into Thor's arms, his head resting on the other's shoulder.

"You are safe now, I promise." Thor whispered into Loki's ear, stroking his head gently. Thor knew Loki well, he could tell that Loki would fall asleep in any minute, after the stress of telling Thor the truth.

Thor was right, it took Loki five more minutes till he fell asleep, Thor could tell that, by the way of the calm raising and falling of Loki's chest.

Thor smiled to himself, as he lifted Loki and carried him to bed, gently laying him down.

"If you could only see, how beautiful you look…" he mumbled and stroked over Loki's cheek.

Loki sighed in his sleep.

"Soon we'll be a family" Thor said more to himself. Never had he dreamed, that one day, Loki and him would have a real family.

Thor didn't care, what Odin thought of Loki and their relationship, he was happy the way things were developing and no one would get in their way, not even his own father.

Thor would protect his family no matter what will happen.


	8. Chapter 7

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Phew =.=

New Chapter finished ^^

Content: Some Thorki moments, the lovely Frigga and Bifröst Airlines

Have fun!

* * *

Thor laid down beside Loki and slang an arm around him.

Loki slept for 5 more hours, but Thor never left his place. He watched Loki in his peaceful slumber the whole time, admiring his beauty. Loki would never believe Thor, when he said how beautiful Loki was. But to him Loki was more beautiful, than any maiden in the 9 realms.

Loki opened his eyes slowly, smiling as he saw Thor beside him.

Thor stroked Loki's hair back.

"Good morning, or better said night…" Thor mumbled.

"How long did I sleep?" Loki asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Not for very long…about 5 hours?" Thor said.

"Oh…Let me guess, you stayed there the whole time?" Loki asked mockingly.

"Maybe" Thor chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyes, but pulled Thor closer for a kiss.

"I love you…" Thor mused and kissed Loki deeply.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Loki asked after a while of cuddling.

It was a really peaceful time, with no worries. But sadly, it couldn't be forever.

"Don't worry about anything, Loki." Thor said.

"But I am worried, Thor…I'm sure Odin will find out and then-"

"Stop! I won't let Odin hurt you nor the baby." Thor promised.

"I just hope you're right…" Loki mumbled and buried his face in Thor's shoulder.

"The best would be, if you pack the stuff you need, I'll meet you, when everything's settled." Thor whispered into Loki's ear.

Loki looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"I'll come back soon, I just need to manage some things…" Thor said and stood up.

"Okay…" Loki said and sat up.

Thor smiled weak, before leaving the room, leaving Loki all by himself.

"Pack some stuff, huh?" Loki said to himself as he stood up.

He looked around as he walked through the big room.

"What can I take with me? What will I need?" he asked himself.

"If Thor would just tell me, where we are going, it would be so much easier…" he sighed.

…

After an hour of searching everything he might need, he let himself fall on the bed.

He felt so lonely in his big room suddenly.

"I wonder what he's doing…and how long it will take him to come back…I wonder where we are going and what he's planning…" Loki couldn't destract himself from the reality, not when he was all by himself.

He couldn't help but feel guilty.

Thor would leave the palace just because of him…

Loki sighed and touched his flat belly. He hoped so badly, that the baby inside him wasn't a Jotun.

He could never forgive himself to burden Thor with a Frost Giant baby. He knew well how Thor felt towards Jotuns.

Loki didn't even judge him for that. After all, since their childhood, they were teached of the cruelness of the Frost Giants. He hated his true from too…

He shook his head as he tried to get rid of that thought. He didn't want to think of that really.

As distraction he left his room to walk around through the corridors. Careful to not meet anyone he stepped out onto the balcony.

It was dark outside and he could clearly see all the colors and stars of the universe on the night sky of Asgard. Loki wanted to safe every beautiful sight of Asgard in his head, his home…no…it never was his home…

He turned around surprised, as he heard light footsteps coming towards him and saw that Frigga joined him.

"M-Mother…W-What are you doing here?" Loki said, caught off guard.

He turned away. He didn't want to look at Frigga, he felt guilty for soon leaving her behind without saying a word. He couldn't tell her the truth, he would never be able to…

"I thought I'd join you, too bad we don't have more time…" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked confused.

Frigga…the goddess who could see the future, but didn't speak about it…

She knew exactly that Thor and Loki would leave Asgard soon and will not come back for a long time. She knew why they would leave, she knew everything. But she never judged them for their feelings. She was happy for them, as long as they were happy.

Even though she never used her ability to her advantage, she wanted to say goodbye to her 'son'. She wanted to tell him all the things she wanted to say to him the whole time, but didn't have the chance too, as she wasn't allowed to tell Loki about his real form.

"Loki…no matter what happens, I want you to know, that I always loved you. No matter who you were, I loved you from the very first moment I met you. Thor and you are both important to me, you mean so much to me…" Frigga said with a sad smile, as she walked towards Loki and laid his hands into hers.

"M-Mother..." he couldn't even say that word anymore without feeling bad.

"We don't have much time…" she mumbled as she let go of Loki's hands and put hers on Loki's belly.

Loki's eyes widened and a slight blush appeared on his face, as he looked down at Frigga's hands.

"What do you mean? I don't understand" Loki flinched, but Frigga pulled him into a hug.

"Everything's alright, I just wanted to say goodbye. I wish you good luck…" she whispered into his ear.

There were so much things, Loki wanted to ask her, but instead of asking her useless questions, she probably wouldn't answer he returned the hug. He was sure she will explain everything he wanted to know, when the time was right.

"I promise to meet you two when the time has come…" Frigga mumbled as she let go of her son.

Loki smiled weak at his mother. "Thank you…"

"Now go dear, Thor will be waiting…" Frigga smiled and patted his shoulder.

Loki didn't question her and left the balcony.

Just as Frigga said…Thor was already waiting in Loki's room.

"Where were you? I was worried…" Thor asked.

"I just…needed a walk…" Loki said shrugging.

"It's time to go. Did you pack your stuff?"

Loki nodded and went to get his small bag.

"Good…" Thor mumbled and took Loki's hand without saying another word.

"So where are you planning on going?" Loki asked as he was dragged out of the room and through the corridors.

"Heimdall is distracted, this is our change to go through the gate without being seen." Thor explained impatiently as he rushed through the palace.

Loki didn't ask more, since Thor seemed stressed out, so he just followed quiet.

Soon they reached the gate.

Since it was late at night, nobody crossed their way.

Thor stepped towards the sword of Heimdall and did the forbidden by using it without Heimdall's permission.

"Hold on tight…" Thor said as he pulled Loki close and waited for the Bifröst to send them to their destination. Loki did as he was told and pressed himself against Thor.

Soon they were rushing through the colors of the Bifröst. Loki shut his eyes, because of the almost blinding lights.

As the feeling of speed faded, Loki opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by big buildings.

"Where are we now?" Loki looked up at Thor.

"Midgard…" Thor said and looked around.

"Midgard? Are you sure this is the right place? You know it's complicated to get along with Midgardians…" Loki said unsure.

"Don't worry, I have some old friends here." Thor grinned.


	9. Chapter 8

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Sorry this is a short chapter =.=;

Also in this chapter, there doesn't happen very much, I hope it doesn't bore you

Sorry for making this chapter boring you by saying that xD

Hope you still can enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Loki raised his eyebrow but didn't question Thor's decisions.

He could just hope Thor knew what he was doing.

"Hey guys!" Thor shouted, as the big door opened by itself, a few minutes after Thor pressed a button.

Loki followed Thor inside and looked around. There was no one there…

"Thor?" Loki asked quiet, but Thor just laughed and pointed for Loki to follow him.

Loki gave him a confused look, but still followed quietly.

They walked down some stairs, till they reached a glass wall.

"Hey you guys!" Thor called and finally Loki made out two persons.

There was one dark haired smaller man, who worked on something and a taller blonde, which seemed to watch the other.

Finally the blonde opened the glass door and welcomed them.

"Nice to see you again, man of iron!" Thor said cheerfully, as he passed the blonde.

Loki stayed where he was, eyeing the blonde man.

"Same. What leads you here, oh mighty God of thunder?" Tony laughed, as he stopped his work to greet the god. Since the time they first met, Tony was impressed by the powers of Thor and Thor was glad to have an equal competition.

"We…I mean me and my brother need your help." Thor said, now serious.

Tony looked past Thor to get a look at Thor's brother.

"I didn't know you had a brother…" he mumbled as he eyed the black haired god.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce him. This is Loki my bro-"then Thor realized, that he couldn't use that word anymore, as he saw Loki's hurt look.

"No, the love of my life…" Thor corrected himself.

Loki smiled a bit to himself at the comment.

Tony just raised an eyebrow, trying not to care about how awkward the situation was starting to get.

"So…why do you need Tony's help?" Steve cleaned his throat after an awkward silence.

"Oh…well, it's hard to explain, it's a long story. Maybe we should sit down." Thor said embarrassed suddenly.

Tony and Steve exchanged confused looks, but nodded.

They all set on the big couch the floor above.

It took Thor a while to explain the whole story. Loki sat there, looking to the ground, embarrassed of the whole situation.

By the time Thor was finished, both Steve and Tony were shocked, terrified, even disgusted.

"S-So this guy beside you, who is Not your brother, is pregnant and you can't stay at your world, because you fear, that Loki or the let's call it 'baby', will get hurt…" Tony said in his sarcastically tone.

For some reason, he didn't like nor trust that Loki guy.

"Yes quite…" Thor said, rubbing his head. The situation even did seem awkward to him by now.

"Well, I guess we can offer them to live here for a while…" Steve suggested.

"What?!" Tony asked shocked.

"Tony, they need our help. Besides it's not like the Stark tower is too small…" Steve grumbled.

"I promise, you won't even notice we're here." Thor begged.

Loki just sat there and listened to their conversation quietly.

This wouldn't work out, Loki was sure of that.

He never really trusted Midgardians, they were so different compared to the other realms.

"Fine…" Tony grumbled. "Just don't get in my way." He added.

"Oh thank you, tiny Midgardian!" Thor cheered and patted Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah" Tony grumbled and got back into the laboratory.

He liked the Thunder god, but having him in his own home made him worry.

"You have to understand. He worked for the past hours and is a little stress." Steve explained.

"Nah, it's no problem." Thor laughed.

"At least we are safe…" He whispered into Loki's ear and stroked over his belly gently.

"Thor…" Loki mumbled embarrassed as he glanced over to Steve, who was still in the room with them both.

Steve got the hint that he should leave, so he followed Tony into the lab.

"Thor, are you sure about this? We don't seem to be very welcomed here…" Loki whispered.

"Of course we are, don't worry. When they get to know you better, they'll love you just as much as I do…" Thor smiled and hugged Loki tight.

Loki hugged back. "If you say so…I'm just glad we're safe for now…" he mumbled.

Thor looked at him smiling.

"Although, you don't need even need to be here. I'm sure you could go back and keep living your life like nothing happened." Loki whispered.

"What would I do without you? I never could leave you behind…" Thor said shocked at Loki's comment. "I love you, never doubt that." Thor kissed Loki's forehead.

"I love you too…" he mumbled and buried his head in Thor's chest.

* * *

"Thank you." Thor smiled at Steve, who showed them their rooms. Loki smiled a bit at Steve too, nodding slightly.

"No problem." Steve smiled, before leaving them alone.

Loki looked around before lying down on the bed, all tired suddenly.

Thor set down next to him and stroked over his cheek.

"There's nothing to worry for now." Thor said gently.

Loki smiled at him and enjoyed the touch.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm sure everything is alright…" Loki mumbled.

"I'm glad…" Thor smiled.

"But…Is this what you want? I mean you are far away from your home, we are being searched…All of this is a sin in your father's eyes. You have to flee from your own family for me and the baby. Is this really what you wanted? Are you happy now?" Loki asked, looking away.

"Believe me, I don't care about who's after me, I don't care where I am, as long as I know you're safe, I am happy. And if my own family can't accept that, then be it…So stop doubting on my feelings for you…" Thor said gentle.

"Okay…I'll believe in your words…" Loki whispered and stroked over Thor's hand.

"Good…" Thor mumbled and kissed Loki's lips softly.

Loki kissed back and stroked over Thor's cheeks. Thor pulled him closer and stroked over Loki's back.

"Let's forget about everything bad that had happened…the only thing that counts right now is you and me…" Thor whispered, as he kissed along Loki's neck.

"Thor…" Loki sighed and laid his head to the side, so Thor had better access.

Thor continued to kiss along his neck, till he reached Loki's chest.

* * *

"I love you so much…" Thor groaned.

"Ah ah Thor!" Loki moaned. "C-Coming!" Loki bit his lip to not scream as he came, since they weren't alone in the building.

Thor followed soon after, also trying to be quiet.

Loki let himself fall back in the pillows, gasping for air and covered in sweat.

Thor laid down beside him, burying his face in Loki's neck crook to inhale in Loki's scent.

Loki looked down at him, smiling and stroking through the blond hair.

"You don't have to worry about anything now, so rest…" Thor assured.

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep in Thor's arms.


	10. Chapter 9

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, this chapter sure was troublesome :/

It's hard to write about pregnancy without getting boring xp

Also this chapter includes all of the 9 months, so I hope you don't get confused (also includes Tony and Steve sometimes xD)

Enjoy!

* * *

„Thor, as much as you try, you won't hear anything…" Loki chuckled.

"This time, I'm sure I will." Thor said, while leaning carefully against Loki's belly in hope to hear and feel the baby's actions.

Loki rolled his eyes, laughing. "It's still too early." He said.

"No wait! I hear something." Thor said and moved closer.

"Oh come on, Thor." Loki laughed.

"No shh, it speaks to me…" he whispered.

Loki looked confused at Thor, waiting what he'd say next.

"It says … 'I love my mummy'" Thor grinned.

"You oaf!" Loki laughed.

Thor smiled at him and climbed on top of him. "If it could talk, it would say that for sure."

"I love you…" Loki said happily.

"Same." Thor chuckled. "I love you both…" he added.

"Oh Thor." Loki mused, as he kissed the blonde.

* * *

"Ah ah Thor! Yes, feels so good!" Loki moaned.

"Ah oh Loki!" Thor groaned.

Now that Loki was pregnant, he seemed even more attractive to Thor than he was before. At the moment Thor sees Loki's slightly swollen belly he can't control himself.

Although Loki didn't share Thor's opinion, he still liked to hear compliments from Thor.

They both didn't hear that someone opened the door.

Steve stood there in horror, as he saw the 'brothers' making love. He quickly closed the door again, a huge blush on his face.

"You walked into them again, didn't you?" Tony assumed, as he saw the shocked face of Steve.

Steve nodded.

"These gods…They're like animals. Every damn day, every damn morning." Steve said.

"That's what I call 'truly in love'…" Tony mumbled.

Steve looked at Tony surprised about that statement. "What do you now about love?"

* * *

"How can he be so calm I wonder…" Tony said as he watched Thor and Loki cuddling on the couch.

It could be at any moment now that Loki could go into labour. But he didn't seem like it really bothered him much.

"Seems like he can't wait for the child to come, instead of thinking about the pain." Steve assumed.

"If I was pregnant, I'm sure I couldn't sit here like everything's okay. Well I'm glad I'm never gonna find out." Tony said. Steve looked at him. "Yeah…"

Loki was calm, in fact so calm that he didn't even notice that Tony and Steve were in the same room.

He only had eyes for his swollen belly and Thor, who was massaging his feet.

Thor was just glad, that his love could sit back and relax a little.

The past months were stressful, and that was understated.

If Loki wasn't throwing up, he would crave for things, which were impossible to get. And of course there were these mood swings. In fact Loki could only be happy, when he played pranks on other people by using his magic and when they both spend time alone, which was 2 times a day.

That was exhausting, even for the Mighty God of Thunder to keep his beloved one happy.

But now it seemed like all this was forgotten, as Loki talked to the little bundle in his stomach, which was very active lately.

* * *

"Someone's knocking on the door." Tony commented, not bothering to even think about opening the door himself, as he was busy with his hobby.

Steve sighed, although he was used to that kind of behavior and went to open the door.

He didn't expect to see a middle aged woman in an unusual, but fancy dress.

"Hello, Midgardian. I've come to visit my sons." Frigga greeted politely.

"U-Um…please come inside, ma'am." Steve said confused and led her inside.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Thor stood up and hugged her immediately.

"I'm happy to see you too." She chuckled and hugged back.

"What brings you here? How did you find us?" Thor had so many questions.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Steve said awkwardly and left the room.

"I wanted to see how Loki is doing and of course to see you both." Frigga smiled.

"Wait? How do you know about-"

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Loki asked surprised as he came downstairs. With a smile he went towards her to give her a hug.

"Carefully, dear. You've grown." She chuckled and stroked over Loki's belly. "Seems like it's very active."

"It is…" Loki smiled happily. "So what brings you here?" Loki asked as they sat down on the couch.

"So can somebody explain to me what is going on? How come I'm the only one who has no idea of what is happening?" Thor complained.

"Oh dear. You don't need to know everything. The only thing you need to know is that I came here, because the time has come." Frigga explained in her calm voice, chuckling.

"Oh yeah. What did you mean by that back then?" Loki asked as he remembered, what Frigga told him the last time he saw her.

Frigga chuckled again. "Patience, dear. It's a secret."

Both, Thor and Loki pouted. Frigga sure was weird and mysterious sometimes.

"So how have you been?" Frigga changed the topic.

"Well-"Thor started but was cut off by Loki.

"Good…I got used to the feeling of another human inside me." Loki smiled.

"That's good to hear, dear. Since it could be any moment from now, I'm glad you stay calm." Frigga said.

"Don't say that please." Thor said, afraid that Loki could freak out.

Frigga chuckled, she was glad that her two boys didn't change at all.

"So…does father know anything about this?" Thor asked after a while. Loki looked at Thor shocked, he hadn't thought about this yet.

Frigga shook her head.

"But he must have noticed we're gone." Thor said.

"He still searches for you…I know as soon as he finds out you're here, I fear, that he won't hesitate to take Loki away from us." Frigga said sadly.

Loki laid a hand on his stomach protectively. "I won't let him."

"It won't come that far, I'm sure…" Frigga tried to calm Loki.

"Yeah, you've got us, we'll protect you." Thor said.

"Thank you…" Loki smiled weak.

"So mother how long will you stay with us?" Thor said to change the topic.

"As long as you need me here." She said.

"Good answer." Thor rolled his eyes, which made Frigga laugh.

* * *

Tony didn't even care to have another guest, he spent the whole night in his laboratory anyways. As long as nothing was broken it didn't matter.

And of course Steve stayed with him, so it didn't make a difference. And it was not like there weren't enough rooms.

"What do you want for breakfast mother?" Loki asked, as he already cooked something for Thor.

Over the time, Loki learned to cook Midgardian food, so he could have the things he wanted much faster. Besides Thor would always mess up with Loki's special food wishes.

"Oh nothing. Besides don't overdo it, dear!" Frigga warned.

"Don't worry I don't overdo-"Just as he stretched to get some spices from the cupboard, he felt pain coming from his stomach. Just a moment later, the room was filled with a loud splashing sound.

Frigga sighed. "I told you…"she mumbled quietly, before she stood up.

"Augh oh." Loki groaned as he held his stomach, his whole body trembling like crazy.

"Shh, calm, dear." Frigga said to soothe him, while she brought him to the couch.

"God damn!" Loki bit his lip, as he sat down. "It hurts like hell!" he hissed.

Just as Thor came in and saw Frigga and Loki, he ran towards them.

"Don't tell me-"Thor couldn't even finish his sentence.

"The baby is coming!"


	11. Chapter 10

**My skin is blue**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: **I never was very good at describingsituations like that, just to warn you ^^;

So you can imagine, it was very hard for me to write that chapter

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

„Ow! Fuck!" Loki cursed.

"Shh keep calm, Loki." Thor said softly and stroked Loki's hand, holding it tightly.

"The most important thing you must think about is to breathe, Loki." Frigga explained.

"I-I'm scared…" Loki sobbed.

"Don't be, everything will be fine." Thor tried to calm his beloved. He felt so useless. There was nothing he could do to help his brother and to free him from this pain. He will never be able to imagine, how much pain Loki felt at that moment.

"Thor! Hold your brother, get him into a comfortable position and hold his legs apart." Frigga commanded.

Thor did as he was told, happy that he wasn't as useless as he thought.

But now that he held Loki tight, his brother got panicky. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't move at all, though he had the urge to kick and grip everything that was near.

"Dear, everything is alright, just look at me. Look only at me." Frigga said and forced Loki to look at her.

"Ah!" Loki shouted as another wave of pain hit him. "It hurts! Help me!" he screamed sobbing.

He swallowed down any thought of pain and birth, and now everything he kept down hit him.

"Don't worry, I'll do the work, just breathe." Frigga said, concentrating on bringing the baby to the world.

"Thor!" Loki groaned, digging his nails into Thor's arm.

"I'm here, I'm here…" Thor hushed. Never had he seen Loki this suffering and desperate for help. To hear the screams of his beloved…it was pure torture to him.

"Make it stop! Get it out!" Loki screamed.

"I'm doing all I can, but you need to help me!" Frigga said as calm as she could. "Push!" she commanded.

Loki pushed growling, gasping for air moments later. Again and again.

"You're doing good, keep going." Frigga said, her eyes not leaving, what was in front of her.

"You can do it." Thor said, kissing Loki's head.

* * *

After hours of screaming, pushing and breathing it was finally over.

Loki let himself fall back against Thor's chest. He was out of breath, covered in sweat and tears ran down his cheeks, but it was worth it.

Frigga held their child in her arms, already wrapped in a warm blanket.

From the little Loki could make out, since his vision was blurry form the tears, he could see that it's hair color was dark brown.

"You did it." Thor smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's body.

"I want to see it…" he breathed.

"It's a her, dear." Frigga said smiling and gave the girl to Loki.

Loki took her carefully. "God she's so small…" Loki said unbelieving.

As he finally took at his daughter, the tears came back into his eyes.

"S-she…"

"Let me see." Thor said and took a look at her.

"What's with her skin?" Thor asked his mother.

"Don't worry, Thor. The child is healthy…It's just that a part of her seems to be Jotun. It seems the Jotun genes of Loki were as strong as your Aesir ones." Frigga explained.

"Jotun…" Loki mumbled and looked down at the newborn. That was right. Half of her body was blue and ice-cold. Her eyes were closed, so Loki couldn't make out her eye color. The only that Loki had left was, that her eyes weren't red, or else the baby would have almost nothing from his father.

He felt so guilty for burdening Thor with a baby, that didn't look much like him at all. A baby, who had the characteristics of a Jotun, the creatures Thor disgusted.

"Loki…" Thor stroked Loki's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, Thor. I-I hoped the child wouldn't gain any of the Jotun characteristics." Loki sobbed and held the child tight. "I can't do anything right."

"Loki, calm down. It isn't your fault and it doesn't change anything of my love for you both." Thor promised and kissed Loki's tears away.

"R-Really? Y-you don't hate it?" Loki looked at up at Thor.

"How could I? It's **our** baby, our beautiful baby." Thor said smiling and stroked over the baby's cheek.

"Oh Thor." Loki sobbed, holding the baby close.

"I love you." Thor whispered into Loki's ear and cuddled close.

"I love you too, always…" Loki whispered.

"So, did you decide on a name yet?" Frigga after Loki calmed down.

Loki shook his head.

"We thought it would be a better idea if we waited till we knew the gender and how the baby looked like. " Thor explained.

"I see…" Frigga eyed the baby, before making a decision. "Hel…"

"What? You mean like that realm? Why would you name your grandchild that?" Loki asked shocked.

"I know things you don't, Loki. One day, you'll understand. Trust me." Frigga said.

"But why this place? I don't understand what that has to do with my baby." Loki said distraught.

"You will, when the right time has come." Frigga explained.

"What does that mean?!" Loki shouted. "What will happen to my baby to make you say that?!"

"Loki, stop…" Thor said serious. That was when Loki realized his baby was crying.

"Shh, everything will be just fine…" Loki whispered to the child and stroked her head protectively.

"Mother…why are you telling us this?" Thor asked, stroking Loki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, indeed. I just think this name will suit her…" Frigga sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going, mother?" Thor asked.

"I'm going home, before your father suspects something." Frigga explained and looked at both.

"When will we see each other again?" Loki asked.

"Don't worry my dear, whenever you need me, I'll be there for you. But I'm pretty sure you won't need my help." Frigga tried to cheer Loki. "Good bye." She bowed and left the building without saying another word.

* * *

After all these days of disgust, hate and jealousy Tony's heart melted as he saw the small family cuddle together on the couch.

Steve was eager to see the baby, as he always was very good with kids. He got used to the weird relationship of the two gods and accepted it.

And nobody questioned the 'weird look' of the child. She still was a special and loved baby.

Tony stood there…all alone in the doorframe. As he saw the group happy together, something lid up inside him. Watching Steve play with the little girl…it made Tony smile.

'At least they have the chance to be a happy family…' Tony thought.

"Tony! Come, look at that little bundle!" Steve called.

Tony hesitated a bit, before finally joining the little family.

All the stress of the last months was forgotten as all of them sat together to admire the baby.

"She sure is something special…" Tony said smiling as he stroked the baby's head carefully.

"She's so small." Steve said.

"Indeed." Thor laughed. Even Loki was smiling.

It was a happy time, everyone was happy, even the newborn seemed to be.

But how long could this happiness last?


End file.
